Deberían no permitirse
by Minndy
Summary: Él odiaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi. No quería acariciarle las manos, ni abrazarlo, ni mucho menos besarlo. Bueno, eso era lo que Hibari Kyoya pensaba, casi auto convenciéndose. Entonces, ¿por qué dirá su nombre unas... treinta veces al día? 'Qué molestos son estos sentimientos'. 1827.
1. Tales cosas

Título: "Deberían no permitirse"

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pareja: →1827 (Hibari Kyoya & Sawada Tsunayoshi).

Autor(a): Yuuscath.

Advertencias:

—Faltas de ortografía y gramática.

—OoC (Fuera de carácter).

—AU (Universo Alternativo).

Disclaimer: Otra vez. KHReborn! Es de total autoría de Akira Amano y sus colaboradores, dudo que alguna vez sea mío o de alguien más. Este "Fanfiction" es una historia donde ocupo los personajes, personalidades, ambientes de KHR! Sólo eso, y además, esta pequeña novela están fuera de lucro y únicamente tiene la función de entretener a escritora y lector.

Nota de autora.

Esta historia se la dedico a Kumo Caelum.

•••_"__Deberían no permitirse"_ •••

Capítulo uno:

**Tales cosas […]**

•••_"__Deberían no permitirse"_ •••

Era extraño, demasiado; rarísimo.

No sabía cómo esa pequeña sabandija le había introducido en un mundo que no era suyo, hace tres años no se lo hubiese permitido. ¿Qué ha cambiado hasta ahora? Mucho.

Y él odiaba el cambio. Quería que todo fuera como lo planeaba, quería que todo estuviera en paz, manteniéndola él. Pero no. Hace pocos días se acordó de lo dejada que estaba _Nami-chuu_…, eso era inaceptable.

Su problema era la pequeña sabandija. Lo quería eliminar ahora mismo.

Y ya no sabía por qué le llamaba así, desde el combate contra Suzuki Adelheid le había llamado así a Sawada Tsunayoshi y aún no quería saber por qué no le llamaba: "Hervíboro" Como antes le hacía.

Cuando hizo un intento de hablar con Dino acerca de sus complejidades —sólo le decía levemente, sin detalles—, él otro le dijo algo tan absurdo que cuando acabó de pronunciar, Hibari golpeó con su tonfa en el pómulo ajeno.

—«_Estás enamorado»_ Hum, completamente improbable. Ese estúpido caballo.

Se removió otra vez en su cama, no podía dormir. Qué horror. Lo odiaba y mucho. Quería matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, ¡la cuestión es que no podía! Por eso él mismo también se odiaba. Debía dejar de lado esos sentimientos inútiles.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Había dicho ese nombre unas ¿veinticinco veces ese día? No lo sabía ni quería saberlo.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras, fue hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, ahí estaba. El pastelito que le había comprado Tsunayoshi ese día. Cuando le entregó el dulce, no lo había podido negar porque se había ido corriendo, y por moral no lo podía botar. Lo tomó y lo dejó en la mesa y empezó a hacerse té verde. Eran las una y media de la mañana, mala hora para comer. Se sentó en la mesa y vio detalladamente al pastelillo, mejor tomaría primero el té. No sabía cómo comer aquello de _él_. ¿Sería admitir su derrota ante aquél? Esperaba que no, porque ya se lo había comido. Subió a dormir y se dejó caer a la cama.

* * *

><p>—Hibari-san, ¿le gustó el pastel? —qué osado podía ser Sawada Tsunayoshi algunas veces; entornó los ojos y dejó caer sus manos a la mesa.<p>

—Hum —quería mentirle, decirle que estaba horrible; maldijo su moral—, tal vez.

Cuando terminó de hablar Tsunayoshi ya estaba cerca de la puerta y le dijo:

—Qué bien. —y salió.

Kyoya le odió por enésima vez. Lo odió por salir cuando él le iba a decir: —"Gracias".

Salió apresurado de la sala, iba a buscar a alguien que infringiera las reglas para morderlo hasta la muerte.

Suspiró. ¿En serio le iba a decir "gracias"? Y lo que más le incomodaba es que creía que así Tsunayoshi le iba a sonreír. Rotó la silla y dio vueltas en ella. Estaba comportándose como un infante cuando su madre le ignora.

—Maldito.

Maldito, maldito por tomar la mayoría de su tiempo.

Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

—Kyo-san, ¿puedo entrar?

—Pasa, Tetsuya.

—Dokuro Mukuro quiere hablar con usted.

Suspiró.

—Déjalo pasar —hizo una seña con la mano y Tetsu salió. Mientras Mukuro apareció con su tridente en mano.

—Hola, Hibari.

—Qué entrada más formal, Dokuro Mukuro. Sorpréndeme y después te morderé hasta la muerte por aparecer frente a mí.

—Tsunayoshi es mi novio. —pronunció lentamente queriendo ver el rostro de Kyoya.

Hibari sólo alzó una ceja.

—No me importa lo que ocurre entre ustedes —dijo y salió de la recepción.

Dokuro rio.

—Está tan perturbado que ni siquiera se acordó de pelear —y desapareció.

* * *

><p>¿En qué estaba pensando? Sus pasos impactaban fuertemente el piso lustrado y su ceño fruncido se inscribía en su rostro. Gruñó.<p>

—Traidor, eres un traidor ―susurró.

¿Por qué decía eso si nunca había sido más que una relación de temor-repulsión-respeto? Dio un fuerte golpe hacia un bloque de cemento. Era justo por eso. Sentía que lo traicionaban pero no había nada entre ellos. Espera… ¿qué? ¿Quería algo entre ellos? Sus sentimientos eran un revoltijo y sabía que iba a reventar en cualquier momento. Vió un árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en el patio y ahí estaba abajo Tsunayoshi. De inmediato se fue a verlo.

Por cada paso que daba, un gramo de ira se acumulaba al caminar. Bufó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Llegó a donde estaba Tsunayoshi y se dio cuenta que él estaba durmiendo. Se agachó y vio con detenimiento su rostro. Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Qué tenía de especial este niño? Llevó su mano hacia el rostro ajeno y alejó los flecos sueltos de sus ojos, llevó su manga de chaleco y con eso le dio un toque en la mejilla. Tsunayoshi se removió.

— ¿En verdad eres de alguien? —susurró ocultando sus ojos —. ¡Dímelo! —de repente empezó a gritar y se levantó, Sawada despertó —, ¡Dímelo, pequeña sabandija!

— ¿Hibari-san? ¿Q-Qué pasa? —no era muy acogedor que alguien te despierte por gritos.

—Eso yo pregunto. —se acercó a él amenazante — ¿Qué te pasa?

—A mí na-nada, pero parece que a usted le fastidia algo —emitió una risa nerviosa.

—Dime, ¿eres amante de Dokuro Mukuro?

— ¿Eh? Espere, puedo explicarlo…

—Respóndeme solamente.

—Bueno… él se auto denominó. Yo sólo amo a Kyoko-chan.

Hibari no sabía si le hubiera dolido más escuchar que a Mukuro es novio de Tsunayoshi o lo que dijo ahora.

Frunció el ceño, y se fue de allí. Dejando a Tsunayoshi en el árbol de cerezo, gritando qué le pasaba y siguiéndolo inútilmente. Hibari suspiró.

Ese día, pleno martes a la cinco de la tarde, se fue a su casa. Que, cuando Kyoya se iba de la escuela, mínimo a las nueve de la noche; Tetsuya estuvo aturdido.

Cuando llegó a su casa, tuvo que ordenar inicialmente como todos los días, después tenía que ordenar el papeleo del comité, lo dejó pasar para ir a su cama. Cuando estuvo allí, se desvistió y se puso su pijama oscuro, fue hacia su cama y debajo de ella un libro sostuvo de Isaac Asimov que había leído muchas veces y susurró:

—"El hombre bicentenario". Qué curioso; soy humano pero, ¿para qué tener sentimientos si estos lastiman? Preferiría ser un robot y no conocer nunca este daño. El no llorar es inhumano y yo nunca he llorado, ¿no podría ser ya una máquina?

Sus ojos no emitían ningún resplandor acuoso.

— ¿Esto es lo que se llama 'amor no correspondido'? Pues no era mentira —y se quedó dormido entre las tapaduras de la cama, pero antes—: ésto no podría ser más humillante.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi estaba confundido. Le dolía que su voz mintiera. "Quizás pensarías que esto es desagradable" pensó viendo las estrellas, "seguramente te enojaste tanto porque era Mukuro, no era porque yo te gustara". Sonrió melancólico. "Si yo te hubiera gustado, no te habrías comportado con indiferencia como siempre". Y una lágrima surcó sus labios, sus ojos marrones temblaban y su boca representaba una mueca.<p>

—Es como tú dijiste, Reborn —no miró al bebé que estaba sentado en la cama—: no con pasteles enamoro a alguien.

—Creo, solamente creo, que falta algo, Dame-Tsuna —le dijo Reborn.

— ¿Eh?, ¿cómo que falta algo?

—Eres tan estúpido… a ver, ¿qué hiciste a Kyoko para que se enamorara completamente de ti?

—Yo sólo le salvé cuando estábamos en el futuro.

—Ay, fue tan conmovedor cuando tú le rechazaste hace un mes, ¿viste su cara de desconcierto? Y lo más extraño es que el día siguiente se confesó Haru, pensando que la amabas a ella —rio—. Bien, ¿y cómo sabía ella que a ti te gustaba?

—Bueno, tú me obligaste a decirle si quería salir conmigo.

— ¿Y tú te confesaste alguna vez con Hibari?, ¿alguna vez él te rechazó?

—Bueno, no. Nunca le he dicho nada.

—Entonces sólo eres un cobarde, Tsuna.

—No es tan fácil, nunca has tenido un amor… creo.

—A Luce la amé; no te creas.

—Pero no es lo mismo, Hibari-san asusta un poco.

—Cobarde.

Tsunayoshi suspiró.

—Ya lo sé.

* * *

><p>Hibari vino el miércoles. Tsunayoshi también. Llegó con la cabeza agachada y una mirada gris en la nuca. Tocaron para el inicio de clases. Kyoya fue a la sala de comité. Llegó, se recargó en la silla de oficina y suspiró.<p>

— ¿Sabes que los suspiros son besos no dados?

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión, caballo.

—Hola, Kyoya —salió de debajo de la ventana Dino y llegó a la mesa —, ¿cómo te va? ¿Problemas en el primer mundo?

—No seas impertinente; si me sucede no te lo contaría —le dijo, con una taza de café en la mano y viendo unos papeles.

— ¿Y si he hablado con Tsuna? —Dino sonrió.

Hibari le volvió a ver, si Dino sabía que le había gritado por pensar que Tsunayoshi era novio de Mukuro, su orgullo se iría y debería morderlo hasta la muerte.

— ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! —rio, apuntándolo.

—No fastidies la paz de este recinto o te morderé hasta la muerte, caballo. Ya te lo advertí.

—Okay, okay. En realidad no he hablado con Tsuna, aunque por tu cara, él sabe algo importante, ¡le sacaré de clases!

Dino iba saliendo de la sala, Kyoya sólo le golpeó el rostro con su tonfa: Dino no tenía ningún empleado cerca.

—A los alumnos no se les puede ver hasta el descanso, te dije.

—Dolió.

En el descanso Kyoya fue rápidamente al salón de Tsunayoshi para poner fin a todo esto. Tsunayoshi hizo lo mismo, solo que para dar ya a conocer sus sentimientos. Al final se encontraron en el pasillo. Y se ignoraron.

— ¡Buenos días, Décimo!

Estaba Gokudera con Yamamoto delante de Tsunayoshi. Él fue hacia ellos pero en el último momento su muñeca fue tirada hacia el lado contrario.

— ¡Hola, Hibari! —dijo Yamamoto.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi debe ir conmigo porque no ha preservado la paz en _Nami-chuu_.

Hayato iba a protestar, Tsunayoshi negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Hibari, si le haces algo, la pagarás!

Kyoya le ignoró. No tuvo que empujar a nadie porque todos los estudiantes estaban adheridos a las paredes. Tsunayoshi estaba ruborizado, Hibari le estaba tomando de la muñeca. Después el de cabellos negros dio cuenta, le soltó.

—Sígueme.

Tsunayoshi asintió. Fueron hasta la azotea, donde no había nadie. Cuando ya estaban allí, Hibari se alejó de Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Sabes, Sawada Tsunayoshi? —le dijo Hibari, viendo al cielo —, tu eres eso —apuntó arriba—, y yo soy eso —y a una nube cercana—; es extraño porque la nube se ve tan melosa con el cielo.

Tsunayoshi estaba rojo.

—Y tú deberías saber que yo no soy así —se volvió a verlo y caminó hacia él y quedó a una yarda de Tsunayoshi.

—Ehm, sí, usted no es así.

—Pues bien, entonces…

— ¡Hibari-san, no diga más!

—Cuida tu boca, Tsunayoshi.

Y le besó.

•••_"__Deberían no permitirse"_ •••

Nota de autora: En realidad no sé dónde va ir ésto. Sólo sé que trato de hacer a Hibari lo menos OoC posible.


	2. Por muchas razones

Título: "Deberían no permitirse"

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pareja: →1827 (Hibari Kyoya & Sawada Tsunayoshi).

Autor(a): Yuuscath.

Advertencias:

—Faltas de ortografía y gramática.

—OoC (Fuera de carácter).

—AU (Universo Alternativo).

Disclaimer: Otra vez. KHReborn! Es de total autoría de Akira Amano y sus colaboradores, dudo que alguna vez sea mío o de alguien más. Este "Fanfiction" es una historia donde ocupo los personajes, personalidades, ambientes de KHR! Sólo eso, y además, esta pequeña novela están fuera de lucro y únicamente tiene la función de entretener a escritora y lector.

* * *

><p>•••"<em>Deberían no permitirse"<em>•••

Capítulo dos:

**Por muchas razones […]**

•••"_Deberían no permitirse"_ •••

* * *

><p>Hibari le había besado. Tsunayoshi sintió ese estremecimiento de sorpresa cuando lo hizo. En realidad, fue demasiado rápido ese beso, un simple choque de labios… Pero Tsunayoshi pensó que fue demasiado ingenuo. Cuando él soñaba (porque para él era un sueño que nunca sería) sus besos con Hibari, creía que iban a ser fogosos y que de alguna manera eso le asustaría, molestando a Hibari y haciendo que el castaño se sintiera culpable.<p>

Pero no fue así. Hasta más, él se molestó.

Sus besos con Sasagawa Kyoko fueron muy diferentes. Porque sí, había tenidos besos con ella. Eso demostraba que Reborn no sabía todo. Pero en realidad es porque eran muy aleatorios, trascurrieron en el futuro y era Kyoko la que besaba a Tsuna, aunque habían oportunidades en que Tsuna estaba tan frustrado consigo mismo que requería un apoyo. Y ese apoyo era Kyoko, pero no era el que necesitaba. Sus besos eran tiernos, cariñosos, pero irradiaban fraternidad, casi como hermanos. Tsunayoshi no quería más éso. Casi cometería incesto si seguía.

Pero ahí estaba. Él y él. No ella y él.

Cuando Hibari dejó de besarlo, él no quiso resignarse pero su vergüenza era casi extrema así que se tuvo que alejar. ¿Cómo un simple beso podía dejarlo en aquel estado de aturdimiento? Pues era porque había sido una utopía que se le había cumplido. Dio un paso atrás porque sentía que se iba marear.

No. No podía parecer una adolescente enamoradiza. Sus sentimientos no eran tan superfluos. Ósea, ellos habían pasado tantas cosas… todos lo habían hecho. La atracción física no cabría en este problema. Pero, ¿el amor?, ¿afecto?, qué ridículo podría parecer éso entre dos jóvenes japoneses. _Pero, Hibari-san no es del tipo que juega con los sentimientos, ¿cierto?_, pensó Tsunayoshi.

Y se dio cuenta que él no sabía nada de Hibari. ¿Cómo podía tener sentimientos tan profundos?

Tsunayoshi entró en pánico, parpadeó varias veces y su boca seguía abierta. Sus ojos permanecían fijados en el suelo, sin poder ver el rostro de Hibari. Confuso, salió corriendo de ahí hacia la escalera, sin mirar atrás y esperando a que Kyoya le siguiera.

Lo cual no ocurrió.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a su casa, fue una suerte que no lo hayan atropellado. Fue directamente a su habitación con sólo saludar a Nana y se encerró. Caminó hacia su cama y se enredó entre las sábanas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Dame-Tsuna? —le preguntó Reborn que estaba en su hamaca.

— ¿Eh?, ¿qué cosa? —espetó el castaño. _No puede ser…_, pensó.

—Tsuna, obviamente vi todo. —Le respondió.

—Esto no es tu problema, Reborn ―Tsunayoshi se dio la vuelta.

—Claro que sí —saltó a la cama del castaño y se sentó —. Soy tu tutor, mi labor es enseñarte.

— ¡Reborn, deja! —Gritó Tsuna y le miró —, sólo quieres burlarte.

—No has pasado de ser ese niño que sólo iba a la escuela para ver a Kyoko —murmuró, pero haciendo que el otro también escuchara. Saltó de la cama y se fue de la habitación —. Bueno para nada —le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

_Claro, sigo siendo un cobarde pero estamos hablado de Hibari-san, no de cualquier persona_, se decía así mismo, _además de que los dos somos hombres… seguro que a él le asquea_.

Tsunayoshi estaba cayendo en una depresión, en realidad tenía esa inseguridad que en su modo _hyper _desvanecía. Estaba siendo impulsivo, pero no tanto como Hibari. Al final se quedó dormido entre los gimoteos ahogados.

•••

Desde el primer paso atrás que dio Tsunayoshi, Hibari había sabido que lo hizo demasiado mal. _Obviamente quería decirme otra cosa, y yo, hablando de las nubes… qué idiota soy_, repetía ese pensamiento decenas de veces esa tarde. En realidad él no había seguido a Tsuna porque creía que si lo hacía el mínimo gramo de amistad que habían cultivado se iba a desmoronar. Haciendo que Tsuna odiara a Hibari y que éste estuviera de malhumor elevado a mil.

En vez de ir a su casa él quiso merodear por Namimori buscado delincuentes y desquitarse con ellos. Caminaba muy lejos de la casa de Tsuna, porque si él lo veía seguro Tsunayoshi creería que era un acosador y, _por favor, no._

Algo que le fastidió demasiado fue al «bebé» viéndolos. Se había apartado de donde los estaba viendo (los seguía desde que estaba hablado con Gokudera y Yamamoto), pero no quería corretear por toda la ciudad en busca de un lugar privado. _Y Tsunayoshi es tan inútil cuando no está en hyper que no lo sintió_…, Hibari sonrió; estaba fraternizando con todo lo que no quería.

Después de dejar inconsciente a un joven que estaba robando, se giró sobre sus pies y dijo al aire:

— ¿Qué quieres, bebé? —su voz era monótona.

—Hola, Hibari —le saludó Reborn, saliendo de un callejón —. Creo que eres algo más suspicaz que mi alumno.

Hibari le seguía viendo, no diría ni una palabra de más porque él estaba enojado con el mundo entero. Y más con Reborn porque había visto su ridícula caída (para él éso era).

—Te vengo a hacer una propuesta.

_Rechazar todo_, en ese estado estaba Kyoya.

—Que seguro te agradará. —Siguió hablando el Arcobaleno, haciendo que Hibari se aburriera más —. Primero que todo, Tsuna no corrió como niña porque le desagrades.

—Qué quieres decir.

—Mira, yo sé lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese estúpido (porque en realidad piensa sólo tonterías) y sé que por qué corrió. Es fácil, él es un libro abierto.

Hibari se prometió así mismo no decir nada, todo eso podía ser una trampa.

—Y es porque tenía miedo.

— ¿Miedo?

—Bueno, tú sabes, como te dije, él es un idiota.

Hibari gruñó. Él pensaba que no podía ser tan simple.

— ¿Y qué?

—Pues, como te dije, te hago una oferta.

—Habla. —Le respondió. Para Hibari estaba demasiado interesante aunque no quería confiarse con Reborn.

—Múdate temporalmente a la casa de Tsuna —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Bien, si éso me querías decir, me voy —Hibari no quería ser monopolizado por el Arcobaleno.

— ¿Así que vas a dejar que Tsuna te odie?, porque en estos momentos para él tú eres un desconocido —Hibari en realidad no sabía cómo Reborn podía ser tan sugestivo.

— ¿Y tú?, ¿me crees estúpido, bebé? Obviamente quieres algo y no voy a ser tu juguete.

—En realidad sí, quiero algo. Como a Tsuna ya no le gusta Kyoko… —Hibari abrió más los ojos, olvidándose de que Reborn estaba frente suyo —, espera, ¿no lo sabías? Oh, bueno, se me escapó —el Arcobaleno tenía unas ganas enormes de dar una carcajada pero si lo hacía su plan se iba a derrumbar —. Como te decía, ahora que ya no siente nada por ella, él ya no tiene a nadie a quien quiere proteger de verdad y eso ha hecho que Tsuna ya no tenga ningún objetivo.

—No quiero verme involucrado en sentimentalismos. —Respondió.

—...Y por ésto, quiero que tú seas su nuevo «objetivo». Es fácil.

—Busca a otra persona, a mí no me importa —Hibari estaba rabiando. Se dio la vuelta, odiando como nunca pudo a Reborn, y caminando hacia otro sector.

—Oh, muy bien —su voz, normalmente chillona, estaba dulce (algo realmente falso) —Le diré a Mukuro, él seguro acepta… —Reborn realmente disfrutaba eso. Retrocedió.

—No escapes, bebé.

— ¿Uhm? Yo creía que tú huías. ¿Tienes algo más que hablar conmigo, Hibari? —su voz ya no era melosa. Ahora estaba llena de indiferencia, despreciando a Kyoya.

— ¿Te sirve cualquiera?

—Obviamente no. Yo sólo busco personas que para Tsuna sean bastante especiales y, bueno, creo que para Tsuna Mukuro es un buen «objetivo».

_Maldita piña_.

— ¿También Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi?

—No. Ellos están emparejados con Haru y Chrome. Además Tsuna los ve como amigos.

— ¿Así que para Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mukuro Dokuro es…?

—Sí.

Hibari carraspeó fuerte.

—Bueno, todos tienen opciones —añadió Reborn —. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy, Hibari.

—Lo pensaré… —murmuró Kyoya, afrontando los ojos del Arcobaleno.

— ¿Qué? Perdón, no te escuche.

T_uve que haberle mordido hasta la muerte desde el primer momento. _

—No lo volveré a repetir, bebé. Tú oíste lo que dije.

—No, en serio, no lo hice. Bueno, me voy donde Mukuro.

— ¡Quédate ahí, maldito bebé! —en la voz de Kyoya se podía palpar una creciente cólera —. ¡Lo pensaré!

—Ah, muy bien, Hibari, buena elección. Ve a la casa de Tsuna mañana y me dices —esbozó su enésima sonrisa provocadora y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

Ahora la nube tenía ganas enormes de encontrar toda una banda criminal.

•••

Cuando Tsunayoshi despertó, pensó que aún quería quedarse en ese mundo rosa en el que había soñado. Con pereza se bajó de la cama y se levantó para ir caminando al baño. _Pero, bueno, hoy es sábado, no veré a Hibari-san_, con ese pensamiento que lo irradiaba con su sonrisa matutina, abrió la puerta. Después de hacer todo lo que se debe hacer antes de bajar por el desayuno (lavarse los dientes, ducharse, vestirse), bajó por las escaleras en busca de una «reconfortante» comida igual de buena como ese día. Se sentó con las revueltas habituales entre Lambo e I-Pin y vio su desayuno en la mesa.

—Oh, te levantaste temprano, Tsu-kun —le saludó Nana.

—Hola, mamá.

Y con la atípica risa de Lambo, éste también le saludó igual que I-pin.

Todo estaba normal. _Demasiado normal_, pensaba Tsuna, _¿dónde podría estar Reborn?_ Tsuna consultó en dónde podría estar el Arcobaleno a Nana y a los demás pero ellos no sabían. Después de comer y dejar su plato en la cocina, salió afuera para encontrarse con Gokudera y Yamamoto que siempre iban a su casa. Pero no estaban. _Oh, bueno, me levanté algo temprano_.

—Hola, Dame-Tsuna. Siempre te deberías levantar a esta hora —masculló Reborn desde los cimientos que siempre camina.

—Reborn —tartamudeó —… me asustaste, ¿qué haces?

—Esperando a alguien, y se ha tardado bastante, pero se traerá una buena sorpresa ahora que estás aquí, Tsuna, así que quédate —Reborn sonrió, produciendo un escalofrío en Tsuna.

—Y, ¿quién es?, ¿Gokudera-kun?

—Es un guardián tuyo. Ahora cállate que está cerca y te puede oír.

El castaño estaba confundido pero se calló. Esperaron diez minutos.

Y de la intercepción salió Hibari, vestido como siempre y, después de ver al frente, sus ojos se quedaron en los de Tsuna, dejó de caminar por dos segundos pero volvió a andar más decidido que antes y fulminando a Reborn.

—Bueno, te dije que estaría contento de verte.

Tsunayoshi, a diferencia de Kyoya, sí que quería escapar. Maldijo a todos por levantarse temprano y también a Reborn por hacerle esa emboscada. Después se acordó de «no ser una adolescente enamoradiza» y se tuvo que quedar ahí, además por la mirada que le mandaba Reborn.

Cuando Hibari estaba ya a dos metros, dijo:

—No mencionaste que estaría aquí, bebé —para Tsunayoshi, el tono que hablaba Hibari era como si él fuera un estorbo.

—Ah, pero yo le dije que tú ibas a venir y le dije que entrara a la casa pero se resistió arduamente, ya ves, Tsuna es el Décimo Vongola en ocasiones.

_Maldito Reborn, mentiroso, tramposo…_

—Uhm, ¿Mukuro Dokuro aún puede?

—Ayer fui a hablar con él y le insinué que él podía venir a…, bueno, que él podía y me respondió muy feliz que sí.

_Ayer en la noche me desperté por sus ronquidos…, nunca más te creeré, Reborn_.

Hibari hizo una mueca muy desagradable.

—Acepto tu oferta. —dijo muy a regañadientes.

—Espera, Reborn, ¿qué pasa?

—Ah, Hibari viene a la casa.

* * *

><p>•••"<em>Deberían no permitirse"<em>•••

Capítulo dos:

**Por muchas razones […]**

•••"_Deberían no permitirse"_ •••

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora<strong>: ¡Terminé, wii! Es que este capítulo no me gusta comparado con los otros que voy a hacer (porque tengo todo planificado), y los próximos van a ser _súper-dúper_, porque van a ser muy rosas. ¡Nos vemos en "Evolución de carácter"!

Adius, y besos.


End file.
